Seberapa Pintar
by istar fantasy
Summary: Melihat kesombongan Alberich... Kiky berniat menguji kepintaran Asgardian itu dengan soal-soal dari sekolahnya... apakah kepintaran Alberich akan terbukti...?


**Seberapa Pintar**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Hallo…. Ini Fic One-Shot qu yang kesekian (lupa keberapa)…!_

_Tenma: "Aku yang bakalan bantu kamu ngetik sekarang….!"_

_Istar: "Ok…! Tapi koq kamu basah kuyup gini….!"_

_Tenma: "Abis diluar ujan… mana jalanan becek… untung ada Ojek….!"_

_Istar: "…." (Sweatdrop)_

… …

Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya di bulan ini para Asgard Warrior berkunjung ke Sanctuary dengan alasan urusan kenegaraan.

Sebenarnya mereka datang cuman untuk mencari udara yang lebih hangat saja.

Lima orang Asgardian terlihat duduk ditangga kuil Aries bersama dua orang Goldies yang kebetulan lagi nganggur.

Thor, Fenrir dan Sid tampak lagi duduk lesu, sedangkan Mime seperti biasa asik mainin harva kesayangannya, sementara si Alberich sibuk dengan buku-buku super tebalnya.

"Hoi… Hoi… majikan kalian mana…?" Tanya si Kanon yang lagi ikut nongkrong disana.

"Dikuil teratas…..!" jawab Sid dengan lemasnya.

"Dia mo apa kesana…? kan Athena lagi gak ada….?" Mu ikut bertanya.

"Katanya sih ada hal penting yang mau dibicarakan….! Tapi karena Athena lagi gak ada…. ya…. Hilda-sama bicaranya ama Pope aja….!" Jawab Fenrir.

"Mungkin saat ini Hilda-sama… Freya-sama… Siegfried dan Hagen lagi berbicara Serius dengan Pope kalian menyangkut hal yang sangat penting….! Huh padalah baru sampai pasti mereka sedang kelelahan… khuhuhu….." Kata Thor sambil menagis terharu.

Kenyataannya dikuil teratas.

Shion: "Zzzz….. zzzz….. zzzzzz…!"

Shion lagi tidur nyenyak dikamarnya.

Dibelakang kuil.

Hilda: "Freya… sun blocknya jangan dihabiskan…. Itu mahal….!"

Freya: "Iya… iya… kak…!"

Dalam hati Freya: "Siapa suruh beli dari si Saint Banci…!"

Saat ini Hilda dan Freya lagi asik berjemur.

Sedangkan Siegfried dan Hagen lagi nonton tv layar lebar di dalam kuil.

Hagen: "Hick… hick… Filmnya benar-benar menguras air mata….!" (nangis terbawa suasana)

Siegfried: "Dah… jangan cengeng…! Sini gue minta tisunya (?)…!"

Hagen: "Si Jerry benar-benar keren ya… (?)…! Biar kecil tetep berjuang mati-matian ngelawan si Tom… hick…hick…!"

Istar: "Yaelah…! Rupanya lagi nonton Tom and Jerry…! Kenapa bisa nangis nonton kaya beginian..? Gimana kalo mereka nonton Crayon Shin-Chan (?)…?" (sweatdrop)

Kembali kekuil terbawah.

"Hick… hick… hick…!" Thor masih nangis.

"Hei… Sebenernya si Athena kemana sih…?" Tanya Fenrir penasaran.

"Kemana lagi…? Ya diculik-lah….! Gitu aja pake ditanya…!" jawab si Kanon santai.

"Diculik ama siapa…?" Tanya si Mime yang berhenti main music karena jadi ikut penasaran.

"Mana gue tau….! Tu urusannya para Bronzies…!" jawab si Kanon yang gak perduli sama Dewinya.

Di New York, Amerika Serikat.

Seekor King Kong Nampak lagi manjat gedung sambil bawa saos tiram… maksudnya sambil bawa Saori ditangannya.

"Help… help… help…!" Saori teriak lebay biarpun dia sempet-sempetnya nguap sebentar.

Gak lama muncul para Bronzies dengan menggunakan pesawat tempur. (?)

Shiryu: "Ayo… kita tembak jatuh tu King Kong…!" (semangat 45)

Seiya: "Si Athena gimana…?"

Ikki: "Tenang… Soal si Saori entar aja pikirinnya…! Dia kan sering beruntung…!"

Suara hati Ikki: "Mudah-mudahan kali ini gak...! hahaha…!" (ketawa seram)

Hyoga: "Ya… serahin aja sama yang diatas….!(dalam arti yang berbeda)

Shun: "Ayo… kapan nembaknya…? dah gatel ni…!" (gak sabar)

Back to Sanctuary.

"Ckckckckck… Ampun deh tu Dewi….!" Kanon geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaaaaang…..!"

Kata seorang anak kecil yang baru pulang sekolah dengan membawa tas bergambar muka Chibi si Mu.

"Oh… Kiky sudah pulang….!" Sambut Mu.

Kiky langsung mencium tangan Mu.

Si Kanon sebenernya sempet nyodorin tangannya suapaya dicium juga, biar, Tapi malah dicuekin abis-abisan sama si Kikyi and si Kanon pun jadi malu berat kaya lagi ngangkat si Thor aja.

"Wah-wah… baru pulang sekolah….?" Tanya Thor dengan memasang senyum manis biarpun bagi yang melihatnya termasuk golongan senyum angker.

"Iya…!" jawab Kiky dengan manisnya.

"Bagus…! kamu memang harus rajin kesekolah biar pinter…!" kata Thor sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kiky.

"Tapi tetep aja gak bakalan sepinter gue….!" Kata Alberich sombong.

"Tuan Mu… emangnya dia sepinter apa sih…! Kayanya gak pinter-pinter amat…!" kata Kiky membuat membuat telinga Alberich melebar, mata berkobar dan kepala mengepul karena merasa terhina mendengar penuturan anak kecil itu.

"Heh… enak aja… gue ini yang terpinter didunia…! Gak pernah ada yang bisa ngalahin kepinteran gue… termasuk Einstein…!" kata Alberich dengan menyala-nyala.

"Bohong….! Waktu itu kan pernah dikalahin Shiryu…! Berarti dia lebih pintar donk….!" Kata Kiky membuat api menyala dibadan Alberich.

"Kiki jangan begitu….!" Kata Mu menasehati Kiky.

Mu dalam hati: "Heh… sama si Shiryu aja kalah…! Apa lagi sama gue…!"

Istar: "Mu..? ini beneran si Mu…?" (sweatdrop)

"Waktu itu cuman kebetulan…!" teriak Alberich.

Tapi Kiky nampaknya masih gak percaya dan memandang enteng kehebatan otak si Alberich.

"Kalo begitu…! Coba tanyain pertanyaan yang sulit….! Gue pasti bisa jawab….!" Tantang Alberich.

"Yang bener…?" kata Kiky masih gak yakin.

"Coba aja…!" balas Alberich.

"Baik… aku beri 5 pertanyaan….!" Kata si Kiky.

Setting berubah jadi sebuah studio acara kuis.

Kalo Tanya kenapa mereka bisa ada disana, mungkin pake Teleportnya si Mu. *mungkin.

Alberich segera siap-siap di meja peserta dan si Kiky jadi pembawa acara.

Sementara yang lain duduk manis jadi penonton.

Kiky: "Ini pertanyaan Pertama…. Bahasa…! apa yang dimaksud dengan majas Metafora…?"

Alberich: "Gaya bahasa yang mengungkapkan ungkapan secara langsung berupa perbandingan analogis atau yang bukan mengunakan kata-kata arti sesungguhnya melainkan sebagai kiaasan yang berdasarkan persamaan dan perbandingan….?"

"Ya… betul….!"

Prooookkkk….prooookkkkk…..proooookkkkk….!

Para penonton langsung tepuk tangan

Kiky: "Kedua… Biologi….! Sebutkan nama-nama Enzim yang terdapat di Lambung manusia…?"

Alberich: "Gampang….. _Enzim_Pepsin… Musin_…. _Renin…. Dan HCl atau Asam_Lambung_….!"

"Ya… benar lagi….!"

Proooooookkkk….proookkkkkkkkkk…..proooookkkkkkkkkkk….!

Penonton tepuk tangan kembali.

Kiky: "Ketiga Sejarah…!. Sebutkan tiga ahli filsafat Cina Pada masa pemerintahan Dinasti Chou….?"

Alberich: "Hmmm gampang banget….. Lao Zi…. Kong Fu Zi….. dan Mengzi….?"

"Yupz…!"

Prooookkkkkkkkkkkk….prooookkkkkkkkkkkkk…..proooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk….!

Tepuk tangan penonton makin kencang.

Kiky: "Keempat Fisika….! Apa bunyi hukum kekekalan energy atau Hukum I Termodinamika….?"

Alberich: "Energi dapat berubah dari satu bentuk ke bentuk yang lain tapi tidak bisa diciptakan ataupun dimusnahkan… hahaha gak ada ynga lebih sulit apa….!"

"Benar….!"

Huuuuuh… huhhhhhhhhhhh….. huuuuuuuuuhhhhhh…!

Penonton tidak tepuk tangan tapi mereka sibuk niupin telapak tangan mereka yang jadi merah gara-gara tepuk tangan terlalu keras.

Kiky: "Hmmm…. pertanyaan terakhir Matematika…..! Sebuah balok dengan tinggi 27 cm panjang 20 cm dan volume 8640 cm kubik…. berapakah lebar balok itu…?"

Alberich: " V= t…. jadi l = 8640 : (27 x 20)….. = 8640 : 540 = 16 cm… Jadi lebarnya 16 cm... pinterkan gue…?"

Yeeeeeeeeeeee….!

Para penonton bersorak-sorai.

"Cihuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy …..!"

Itu suara jeritan bahagia Kiky.

"Akhirnya PR ku beres…! Jadi gak perlu buka buku lagi dech….!" Kata Kiky dengan riang sambil memeluk buku PRnya yang dah selesai dikerjakan.

Sedangkan si Alberich cuman bengong karena kaget.

"Wah Mu…! Murid loe pinter juga ya… bisa manfaatin orang pinter….!" Puji Fenrir sekaligus ngehina si Alberich.

"Ya… begitulah…!" kata Mu sambil tersenyum manis.

Mu dalam hati: "Ya jelaslah…! Secara gue Gurunya Gitoh….!"

"Woi… yang kaya gitu namanya bukan pinter… tapi males + licik…!" kata Alberich membela kehormatannya.

"Tapi orang pinter yang bisa dimanfaatin orang licik tu… masih bisa disebut orang pinter gak ya…?" kata Mime yang langsung nancep ke ulu hati Alberich dan membuatnya langsung pingsan dengan kepala menghatam lantai beton sampai benjol.

_**THE END**_

**Behind the scane **

Istar: "Sekian Fic ku kali ini…. Semoga ceritanya gak terlalu Gaje…!"

Tenma: "Tapi koq isinya soal pelajaran sekolah….?"

Istar: "Ini untuk menyambut selesainya libur panjang dan kembali kesekolah…!"

Tenma: "Kenapa juga harus pelajaran Matematik… Fisika….?"

Istar: "Mo gimana lagi…. Akukan emang anak IPA….!"

Tukang Ojek: "Ehheeemmm….. ehhheeeemmmm….!" (batuk-batuk)

Tenma (bisik): "Eh… Star…! Pinjem uang dulu ya…! Buat bayar Ojek….!"

Istar: "…." (Sweatdrop)


End file.
